This invention relates to reinforcing hoops for tanks or the like, and more particularly to an adjustable hoop clamp for encircling tanks of the stave type for clamping the staves together and reinforcing the tank.
Barrels and other forms of tanks, particularly those of the stave type, utilize encircling hoops for securing the staves together and otherwise reinforcing the tank against outward stress. Such encircling loops heretofore have been of two types; namely, fixed and adjustable diameter types. The fixed diameter type of strap is used with tanks having tapering walls and are driven into compressive relationship with the wall.
The adjustable type of hoop heretofore has been made of round iron rod one end of which is secured to a cross-pull lug and the oppsite end of which is threaded and extended through the cross-pull lug for longitudinal adjustment relative thereto by means of a threaded nut. The rod becomes rusted upon exposure to the elements, thereby staining the tank and personnel who come in contact with it. The threads deteriorate to such an extent that the hoop is incapable of readjustment or removal. Moreover, the threaded end of the rod usually projects several inches from the lug and thus presents a serious hazard to personnel who may become empaled upon it.